L I F E
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Kehidupan itu banyak pro & kontra, namun memiliki Myungsoo yg mengerti Sungyeol apa adanya itu sudah cukup./L. I. F. E. is L for (L)ove; ketika sosok Myungsoo begitu menyita atensi Sungyeol untuk terus melihat namja tampan itu./I for Illusin; ketika di mana akhirnya Sungyeol membuat ilusinya sendiri, bersama Myungsoo./F for Famous and E for Endless. [MyungYeol, Shonen-ai] RnR?


_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**L. I. F. E.**_

_**I own nothing except the story**_

**MyungYeol**_** belong to each other**_

_**A lil drabble**_

_**DLDR, okay?**_

_**Be easy on me^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Kehidupan itu…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_L for (L)ove_

* * *

Sungyeol membuka matanya, terlihat sosok Myungsoo di sana yang tengah berkutik dengan kamera kesayangannya. Sungyeol tersenyum kecil, kenapa sosok seorang Myungsoo begitu menyita atensinya? Tidak bisakah sosok itu berhenti membuatnya berdebar setiap kali mata hitamnya menangkap sosok itu?

"Berhenti memperhatikanku, _hyung_."

'DEG'

Suara itu membuat Sungyeol terpaku. Ia mengerjap pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, menjawab pelan. "A-apaan sih! Siapa juga yang memperhatikanmu?" jawab Sungyeol seraya melihat ke arah lain. Tidak menyadari Myungsoo yang kini berjalan ke arahnya, duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei~ kau pikir bisa membohongiku, wahai calon nyonya Kim?"

Sungyeol melotot mendengarnya. "_What the hell you said_? Siapa yang mau jadi nyonya Kim, huh?"

"_Absolutely, you_! Lee Sungyeol, _my lover, my whole life_. Kenapa?" Sungyeol menahan napas mendengar Myungsoo berkata demikian.

"Berhenti Myungsoo. Kau ingin membuatku tenggelam dalam gombalanmu itu, heh?"

"Tidak. Kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri."

"T-terserah. Sudah sana jangan ganggu aku!" usir Sungyeol seraya mendorong bahu Myungsoo, agar menjauhinya.

"Hei, pernah dengar kalimat ini? '_Isn't this what love is? It's because you love that you worry, you support, and you want to make someone happy.'_?" Myungsoo berbisik membuat Sungyeol mundur menabrak dinding.

"M-myung! Berhenti menggangguku!"

"Habis kau terlihat mengkhawatirkan, bengong, terus senyam-senyum lagi, sudah gila ya?"

"_Anniya_! H-hanya…"

"Jangan buat aku khawatir, _hyung_. _Choding_lah seperti biasa. Aku hanya ingin kau senang," kata Myungsoo lagi membuat Sungyeol tergugu, kemudian _namja_ tertinggi di Infinite itu menangkup pipi kekasihnya.

"_Mian_…aku hanya sedang memperhatikanmu tadi," balas Sungyeol hampir berbisik membuat Myungsoo menyeringai.

"Benar kan? Kau memperhatikanku. Dasar," ujar Myungsoo sambil mengacak rambut Sungyeol dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "_Saranghae, hyung_."

Seiring ucapan kecil itu, senyum Sungyeol mengembang. Membalas sepintas senyuman menawan Myungsoo dan merespon pernyataan itu. "_Nado saranghae_, Myung."

Dan kecupan-kecupan kecil tercipta di antara keduanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_I for Illusion_

* * *

Myungsoo selalu bilang soal cinta mereka. Membicarakan tentang mereka. Berkata bahwa mereka adalah pasangan serasi yang abadi. Sungyeol hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Setiap kali _namja_ itu menyebutnya calon nyonya Kim atau berniat menjadikan dirinya bagian dari keluarga _namja_ itu—Sungyeol hanya bisa tertawa, betapa sebenarnya ia juga selalu memimpikan hal itu. Tapi apakah bisa? Mengingat siapa mereka? Bagaimana nama mereka bisa berada di atas seperti sekarang ini?

Rasanya Sungyeol ingin masuk ke dalam ilusi yang membuatnya terus dan terus merasa bahwa tidak akan ada yang bisa membuat dirinya dan Myungsoo berpisah kelak. Apapun alasannya,

"Hei, ku bilang jangan melamun terus, Kim Sungyeol?" suara Myungsoo seketika menyapa pendengarannya, membuat Sungyeol melihat sosok itu penuh kagum. Tampan. Itulah Myungsoo.

"Iya, iya. Aku tidak melamun, kok."

"Bohong," _namja_ itu duduk lagi di samping Sungyeol, meletakkan tangannya di belakang tubuh _namja_ tinggi itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi Sungyeol, mengecupnya. "_I love you, hyung."_

"Ish. Kau ini. Masih sempat-sempatnya menggodaku."

"Aku tidak," balas Myungsoo lagi kemudian menggigit telinga Sungyeol pelan, membuat _namja choding_ itu refleks memukul lengan Myungsoo.

"Dasar bocah. Sudah sana. Aku tidak akan melamun lagi kok," usir Sungyeol lagi membuat Myungsoo terkekeh membuat Sungyeol tersenyum. Bagaimana pun, Myungsoo selalu berusaha mengucapkan kata cinta itu.

"_Ya_, Sungyeol-_ah_, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo naik ke atas panggung?!" seruan Dongwoo membuat Sungyeol tersadar. Tunggu dulu…tidak ada Myungsoo di dekatnya?

"Hei, Yeolli, _kajja_~?" dan suara itu membuat Sungyeol mendongakkan kepalanya.

"M-myungie?"

"Hn? Ayooo~" ajak Myungsoo lagi masih mengulurkan tangannya. Mengabaikan apa yang baru saja ia alami, Sungyeol menyambut tangan itu.

'Tidak mungkin…tadi itu hanya ilusiku?' batin Sungyeol.

Myungsoo yang melihat kekasihnya terdiam, menyentuhkan tangannya di pipi Sungyeol. "Hei, ku bilang jangan melamun terus, Kim Sungyeol."

'DEG'

Sungyeol merasa _déjà vu_. Ini…

"Rasanya kau pernah mengucapkan itu, Myung…"

"_As always_ ketika kau selalu melamun, nyonya Kim…"

"Eh?"

Jadi…yang sebelumnya ilusi atau bukan? Sungyeol hanya merutuki otaknya yang semakin tidak beres.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_F for Famous – _Sungyeol_'s POV_

Banyak sekali yang meneriakkan namanya di sini. Kim Myungsoo, Kim Myungsoo, Kim Myungsoo. Dia memang sosok yang terkenal, aku tahu itu. Apalagi Myungsoo juga bermain beberapa film, wajar kita banyak yang mengidolakannya, kan?

Aku bangga, tentu saja. Kekasihku, Kim Myungsoo adalah seorang yang terkenal. Hhh, siapa yang tidak akan merasa beruntung dan bangga memiliki kekasih seperti itu?

Aku bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa aku ini adalah kekasihnya. Sungguh, membayangkannya saja aku tidak berani.

"Melamun lagi, eh?" Myungsoo berdiri di sampingku dan menggenggam tanganku, bisa ku pastikan walaupun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya, para inspirit apalagi MyungYeol _shipper_ pasti akan bisa dengan lihai menangkapnya.

Aku hanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak melamun."

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku," Myungsoo sedikit berbisik lagi. Merapatkan tubuh kami. Aku hanya menatap lurus ke arah para penggemar yang masih meneriakkan nama Myungsoo dan—aku?

"_See_? Kau tidak kalah _famous_, wahai Kim Sungyeol~"

'DAK'

"Kyaaa~ MyungYeol~" aku mengabaikan teriakkan itu.

"Aduh! Kenapa kau memukulku, _hyung_?" juga tentunya protesan Myungsoo.

"Diam."

"Baiklah, baiklah. _I love you_ –cup!"

'DEG'

'Myungsoo sialan!'

Dan sekarang…bukan hanya namanya yang dielukkan. Apalagi ketika tadi Myungsoo mencium pipiku. Dasar. Kenapa dia harus membawa namaku masuk ke dalam kata terkenal itu, sih? Ckckck. Tapi aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Myungsoo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_E for Endless – _Sungyeol_'s POV_

Kita hidup di dunia hanya satu kali. Mencintai satu kali. Menikah…juga satu kali? Tapi semua itu masih membuatku berdiri diam di pinggiran jurang yang siap memakanku. Memutuskan untuk menjadi bagian dari hidup Myungsoo itu bukan hal yang mudah, kan?

Walau kami saling mencintai, tetap saja. Cinta kami terlarang. Kami sesama _namja_. Kami anggota _boyband_ terkenal. Tentu saja itu akan sangat mengecewakan _fans_, bukan? Walau kedua orang tua kami tidak mempermasalahkan, tetap saja…ini keputusan yang sulit.

Namun Myungsoo adalah orang yang pengertian, ia mau mengerti apa yang aku khawatirkan. Ia benar-benar seorang kekasih yang baik.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali melamun, eh?" sindir Myungsoo ketika datang membawakan es krim untukku. Saat ini kami sedang berada di sebuah café di pinggiran distrik kota Seoul. Menikmati malam minggu. Ya ya, kencan. Maksudku itu.

Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku kemudian menyantap es krim yang ia bawakan, diselingi menyesap Americano kesukaanku. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana rasanya, ya?

"Hei, Lee Sungyeol?"

"_Mwoya_?"

"Tidak jadi."

"Eh? Mana bisa begitu, Myungsoo _pabo_!" aku memekik kesal. Aish, anak ini selalu seenaknya.

Tapi hei, tidakkah kalian penasaran…kenapa ia begitu memahamiku yang banyak menuntut ini? Ia selalu menuruti kemauanku. Dan itu membuatku berpikir…siapakah _namja_ yang tengah menjadi kekasihku ini? Terbuat dari apa hati dan kesabarannya?

"Hei, Myungie~?"

"Hm?" ia menyahut pelan seraya menikmati minumannya.

"Boleh bertanya?"

"Satu ciuman perkata."

_What_? Dia sudah gila? Kami sedang di café, lagipula ia duduk di depanku. Akan sangat sulit kalau…aish aku mikir apa sih?

"Bagaimana?" suaranya menyadarkanku membuatku melotot padanya.

"Cium saja sepatuku, mau?"

"Ck. Jahat sekali. Aku pacarmu, kan?"

Aku mendengus. "Jadi boleh bertanya tidak?"

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku tadi?"

"Ini café, Kim Myungsoo!"

"Kita punya _dorm_ dan kamar hangat kita, sayang," balasnya membuatku merona. S-sialan.

Mau tak mau mengangguk dalam diam membuat sosoknya menyeringai. "Jadi?" tanyanya padaku kemudian.

"Kenapa kau tertarik padaku?" tanyaku seraya menatapnya. Myungsoo menghentikan acara meminumnya dan langsung menatap lurus mataku.

Ia menghela napas sebelum menjawabnya. "Karena kau bisa membuatku jatuh cinta."

'DEG'

Oke. Jantung sialan. Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu berdetak secepat itu, huh?

Aku berusaha menormalkan wajahku yang memerah. "L-lalu…alasan kau mengiyakan permintaanku yang mengatakan, 'Mungkin diam dalam hubungan seperti ini dulu lebih baik daripada terikat di depan Tuhan, iya kan?' apa?" aku menahan napas. Biasanya Myungsoo paling tidak suka membahas apa yang sudah pernah kami bahas.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

"M-myung…"

"_And If love is endless happiness. I'll do anything for your happiness_."

'DEG'

Dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk beranjak ke arahnya, memeluknya erat. Tuhan…terima kasih karena kau memberikannya kepadaku.

"_Saranghae_…"

"_Nado saranghae, hyung_."

Mungkin dalam kehidupan ini penuh dengan pro dan kontra. Tapi satu hal yang perlu semua orang tahu…_its L. I. F. E. just for us! Nobody can destroy what we already build in our life._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : No-edit **_**secara serius**_**. **_**Ada yang merasa aneh? Saya juga**_**._.**_

_**But wanna given me concrit? Thank you~**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
